


Bitter Blood

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Chains, Character Death, Dungeon, Hinakumi is very minor, Human Takumi, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kidnapping, King Garon is Heavily Implied to be a Rapist, Leo might be a little OOC, M/M, Memory Erasure, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Vampire Turning, Obsession, Obsessive Love, Stalking, Vampire Leo, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: Ignorant little lamb, brazenly stepping out to the slaughter.Don’t you know how dangerous the night is?But you are lucky. You are watched. You are safe.I am keeping you safe.





	Bitter Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating splitting this into three chapters, but I honestly don't think its long enough for that sooo, there's a Takumi part in the middle separated by two lines. Sorry if it's confusing.

_ Ignorant little lamb, brazenly stepping out to the slaughter. _

_ Don’t you know how dangerous the night is? _

_ But you are lucky. You are watched. You are safe. _

_ I am keeping you safe. _

This house… The same house every night. He would perch on the rooftops and watch the doors like his life depended on it. Leo had no memory of when he’d started doing this -- Time meant nothing to him anymore.

The facade itself wasn’t particularly special, just the same square wooden box that all humans in these parts lived in. No, what he was interested in were the  _ people  _ inside. One person in particular. The young man that had been haunting his dreams, his thoughts, his  _ life  _ since he’d caught sight of him so many nights ago.

The man in question stepped out quietly, poking his head around before gently closing the door behind him. So gently that it might have been nearly silent to humans, but it was deafening to his heightened senses. He perked up, scarlet eyes tracing his movements along the roads and following closely behind on the rooftops.

_ Little lamb… How lucky I found you. _

_ The darkness is ours, and others of my ilk do not take kindly to intrusions such as these. _

_ Didn’t your mother teach you not to walk alone at night? _

He had a young face and soft features. Leo remembered being so naive once. Sixteen or seventeen, far too young. Far too innocent. He didn’t look like a man, at least, not from a distance. With his long silver hair and his slight stature he could easily be mistaken for a woman, but Leo knew.

_ He carries himself too high, too unafraid. _

_ Is it arrogance, or recklessness? _

_ Ignorance, or fearlessness? _

_ Maybe both. Maybe all four. You seem like the type. _

Had his little lamb been doing this for long? Leo couldn’t remember seeing him about, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t behaving so irresponsibly while he wasn’t looking.

His kin preferred the blood of women, so he could have been walking around for a long time without being touched. But that didn’t mean they wouldn’t use him eventually. If their bellies were empty enough they would drink almost anything, no matter how bitter the blood.

He himself hadn’t eaten in days.

_ Your safety is more important. _

_ How can I hunt, when you walk around so thoughtlessly… _

_ I’ve become obsessed with watching you. _

He didn’t know his name. He knew nothing of him, aside from his carelessness. When the villagers ventured outside at night, if they dared go out at all, they scurried. Heads down, full sprint until they reached their destination. But not him. He  _ strolled _ about, like the world couldn’t touch him.

In a sense, he was right. Nothing would touch him; Not so long as Leo was watching.

Vampires didn’t typically intrude on each other’s hunts. Leo had marked his territory, drawn his line in the sand. He was older, more powerful than the majority… And those he was not stronger than he’d been sure to ally with.

No one dared cross him. The silver haired man was  _ off limits. _

On this night he headed to the woods. A new, not unwelcome deviation from the norm.

_ Bold. I like them bold. _

_ Who other than you would wander so deep into my world? _

If the town was dangerous at night, the forest was downright suicidal. Few who ventured that far from the perceived safety of their torchlit roads and wooden walls lived to tell the tale.

_ But you will. _

_ I’ll keep you safe. _

It became apparent, however that they were not alone. Not another vampire, but a human was wandering his woods so late at night. He could smell the fear on him.

_ Dinner? _

_ Maybe I can slip off, just for a second… _

He hadn’t eaten in days, and that horrible thirst constantly teetering on the edge of his mind. He licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come... But they were getting closer, and Leo had always contended that people were far more dangerous than his kind. Who knew what could befall his precious human in his absence?

However, it didn’t take him long to realize that they were headed  _ toward  _ the other person. In fact, as they drew closer the silver-haired young man practically sprinted, weaving his way through the roots and branches like he’d been running through these woods his entire life.

_ Do they know each other? _

_ Did they plan this? _

They met the man in the clearing: another villager. About the same age as his obsession, though far less remarkable. Then again, compared to his lost little lamb all humans paled in comparison. He was a little taller, brown hair all tied up in a ponytail. There had been a million like him before, there would be millions after.

_ Why do your eyes light up when you see him? _

_ What has he done for you that I have not? _

Leo slid into the shadow of a tree and watched their interaction unfold.

“Why did you want to meet in the woods?”

“Would you rather we get caught together in town?” He huffed, the cutest little pout on his face.

“I would rather we not hide at all, Takumi.”

_ Takumi… So that’s his name. _

He mulled it over a moment, burned it into his memory.  _ Takumi…  _ He liked it. It fit him, somehow. Leo smiled from his place in the dark. He almost said it aloud, but that would be foolish. It wasn’t the time… He wasn’t welcome in this encounter. Not yet.

But Leo never could have anticipated what happened next.

They stepped closer to each other -- far closer than any platonic acquaintance should be… And then Takumi wrapped his arms around the brunette’s neck and kissed him. Hesitant, sloppy… Both of them, like they’d never done it before.

The edges of his vision went black.

_ No… Did he just..? _

His heart was filled with blind rage, so potent he couldn’t draw breath without snarling.

I _ am the one that keeps him safe!  _ I  _ am the one that watches over him! _

He moved without thinking.

_ What does this peasant know? _

In one instant he’d stepped into the clearing and grabbed the intruder by the throat. Leo sunk his teeth into his jugular and took a long drink before tossing him to the ground, choking and spurting blood.

His human -- Takumi -- stood frozen. Tanned skin stained red and amber eyes blown wide in shock.

Leo wiped the blood from his chin and nudged man with his foot. He wasn’t dead yet, but it wouldn’t be long. The choking gasps had turned to gurgling as his windpipe filled with blood.

“You shouldn’t play with my affections like that, little lamb.”

“Y-You killed Hinata..!” He shouted, voice quaking so badly that Leo was surprised he could get the words out.

“He shouldn’t touch what isn’t his.”

He tried to run; They always tried to run, but Leo was always faster. He grabbed the silver haired man around the waist and threw him over his shoulder with ease.

“You monster! Let me go! You  _ killed  _ him!” His voice cracked and he sobbed.

_ Don’t be sad. _

_ He was only going to hurt you. _

_ You’ll see, I’m keeping you safe. _

“Hush my darling, you don’t need him. You have me.”

* * *

* * *

 

_ Remember Takumi, never leave the house at night. _

His brothers words echoed through his head as this man -- this  _ monster  _ \-- carried him through the forest. Big brother always knows best, he should have known that.

_ I should have listened. _

But the village’s talk of vampires and other beasts of the night had never weighed heavily on his mind. They were gossip, old superstitions. No one seriously believed in them… Right? No one had gone missing for as long as he’d been alive, so surely they were worried over nothing.

He was young, and the night was such an adventurous prospect. He’d been walking around for months with no fear; Nothing had touched him.

_ See? There are no boogeymen. There’s nothing lying in wait for me. _

He’d thought it every night when he returned safely home to his bed, no one the wiser. He’d even felt  _ safe  _ going out at night.

Except, there had been. When he’d worked up the courage to invite Hinata to go with him…

_ Hinata… _

They’d been dancing around it for awhile now. His childhood friend had always been more than  _ just  _ a friend to him, but he’d been too cowardly to admit it aloud. It wasn’t exactly an  _ accident  _ that he’d been making excuses to watch him train shirtless… But with the prospect of stealing away together under the cover of the night, he’d found the courage to make his feelings known.

Yesterday, trepidation in his heart he’d told him he loved him. And Hinata had said it back.

_ But men don’t love other men. _

_ But in the woods… There would be no one else. No one to judge us. _

He’d given his first kiss to the man he loved, and then he’d been slaughtered before his very eyes. The memory etched itself into his mind -- he never thought he would forget it. It would be with him until his dying breath.

He kicked, screamed, fought as hard as he could, but the blonde monster was strong; Far stronger than any man he’d encountered. He cried bitter tears and begged, but nothing stopped him. Nothing swayed his heart, if he even had one.

They came to a house tucked away in the woods. Takumi had never noticed it before, but then again he was told to avoid these woods like the plague. He’d never even come this deep, and he was certain that he wouldn’t be able to find his way home from here. It was nothing more than a stone box, and a roof -- No windows, and only one door.

Fear gripped his heart when he saw it, and he had a sinking feeling in his gut that if he went in he was never coming back out.

“P-Please let me go! Please!”

“I’m sorry, little lamb… But if you keep putting yourself in such dangerous situations… I’ll have to look after you since you can’t look after yourself.”

_ Look after myself? _

_ Was this thing mad? _

He beat against his back with his fists, kicked and twisted… But it was no use. They entered the tiny abode, and the door slammed shut behind them ominously.

Not even a single beam of light permeated the dark coffin; If he held up his hand he wouldn’t be able to see it even an inch from his face.

The floors were wooden, that he could tell by the  _ thunk, thunk  _ of his captor’s feet on the ground. And, as if it couldn’t get any worse, they started going  _ down.  _ Down into the ground.

This place wasn’t a house. It was a tomb.

He couldn’t help it, he froze. Fear gripped every muscle in his body, every nerve ending, every vein. Their footsteps didn’t echo down here, so it must have been a smaller room.

It was there that the blonde finally dropped him. His back hit the wall, and Takumi didn’t even dream of running. Whatever this thing was… It was faster than him. It was faster than him, and it could probably  _ see. _

Chains rattled --  _ of course  _ it had chains -- and his arms were pulled up over his head. He felt freezing iron encase his wrists, and suddenly Takumi really grasped the hopelessness of his situation.

_ I should have listened. _

Something pierced the skin of his neck, and he yelped. His limbs went numb and his eyes went glassy as his blood was drawn out of his veins.

_ Vampires… They said there were vampires… _

After a moment, the monster detached itself from his neck and a few drops trickled down his collarbone.

“Delicious.” It hissed. “You’ve been teasing me for far too long.”

Takumi’s eyes were beginning to adjust, but the only thing he could see were two red eyes peering back at him from the darkness. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. Tears streamed down his face as his clothes were stripped from his body, and he was left bare and shivering in that freezing cold room.

The creature picked him up and slammed his back into the freezing cold stone wall. A sharp gasp of breath. The damp air choked him.

Nothing he could do.

No way out.

He let out a strangled cry as the creature forced its way inside of him, moving between his thighs roughly as its teeth latched onto his neck once more.

He was too weak to fight, too terrified to scream.

At least it was over quickly. Sticky fluid filled his abused hole and the sharp teeth left his flesh.

“You’re so perfect…” It purred in his ear. He tried not to think of the blood dripping down his thighs. He was still  _ inside  _ of him, rocking it’s hips gently to ride out the feeling… Nuzzling his neck…  _ Savoring  _ it. “I think I’ll keep you.”

He let out a strangled sob as his only response.

_ I want to go home. _

* * *

* * *

It took a long time to turn someone. First, all of the blood needed to be drained from their bodies and replaced with venom. Once that was done their organs would shut down, and they would emerge from death as a fully transformed vampire. But it was a delicate process: Not one drop of human blood could remain, or he would simply die and not come back.

The process could take weeks, but he didn’t mind. There were worse things in life than feeling the touch of his beautiful human night after night.

It became a routine: Each morning he would offer him food and drink, which his silver haired obsession would open his mouth wide for and eat hungrily. Then they would make love as he drank, slowly replacing his blood with venom.

He’d kicked and fought at first, but Leo couldn’t blame him. He’d been the same when Garon turned him so long ago. It was a scary prospect becoming one of the night-walkers: But the results were worth it.

_ I’ll never give you up. _

_ We can be together until the end of time. _

Leo loved watching him. Humans couldn’t see very well in the darkness, but to him everything was clear as could be. Sometimes he sat in the darkest corner and just watched.

His tanned skin was becoming pale and translucent; Blackened veins stood starkly out against his white skin. He’d gone from hungrily devouring everything in sight to merely picking at the food Leo brought him.

_ He’s losing his taste for human food. _

_ Good. We’re almost done, little lamb. _

He could tell because his blood had turned sour -- Far more venom than blood really. This was the hardest part -- Stomaching the taste of his own venom as he drained every last drop of that sweet nectar.

He’d removed the shackles when Takumi had complained of shoulder pain, but Leo kept one of his ankles attached to the wall just in case. He couldn’t risk the human escaping during the night… Or worse, during the day. He might open the door and kill him by accident while he was asleep in his bed.

Leo didn’t even bother attempting to feed him, if Takumi was hungry the tray would be there for him. Instead he set the food aside and pressed the hunched man up against the wall, easily lifting him up and pressing him into the unforgiving surface.

Takumi wrapped his arms around his neck and slumped against his chest limply as he moved inside of him, sucking every last drop from his neck.

He was a virgin. Leo could tell by how tightly he clenched against him. Maybe he should have gone slower their first time together, but he couldn’t resist. He’d been waiting for so long, and the feel of ass clenching around him had Leo seeing stars.

Even in his diminished state, Takumi did not disappoint.

_ I’m sorry. I know you’re weak now, but you’ll feel better soon. _

_ Just endure, little lamb. There’s only a few days left at most. _

When he was finished he set him back down on the blood and semen stained mattress. He busied himself with cleaning up yesterday’s meal, but he caught sight Takumi wiping his eyes dry with his hands out of the corner of his eye.

_ Did it hurt that much? _

_ I tried to go slow... _

“Hush my darling, don’t cry.”

“I-I want to go home.”

Leo ran his fingers through his hair comfortingly, twisting the greasy silver strands between his digits as he went. He would have to remedy that as soon as Takumi turned… Perhaps they could bathe in the river together? It’d been too long since he’d seen his beautiful lover kissed by the moonlight.

“Don’t be so ridiculous. You  _ are  _ home.”

“W-Why me? Why d-did you do this to  _ me?” _

Leo was dumbfounded by the question. Wasn’t it obvious?

“Because I love you.”

Takumi let out a strangled sob, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks -- Not the reaction he’d been hoping for. He tried to wipe his cheeks dry with his thumbs, but his human swatted the hand away.

“Don’t  _ touch  _ me! You… You’re sick! You’re a  _ monster!” _

“Takumi…”

“Don’t say my name! Just leave me alone!”

The words pierced his heart like a knife. He… He couldn’t mean that, could he? After everything… After all of the  _ work  _ he’d been putting in!

But he took a long hard look at his human, and a sick feeling twisted in his gut. He looked so pathetic, lying on that filthy mattress. His amber eyes were dull and empty, and his hair was dingy and filthy. The constellation of bruises and pricks on his neck stood out starkly against his once sun-kissed skin… But most importantly, he looked  _ miserable. _

_ I… I did that. _

He knelt in front of the shivering man, and he shied away. All of his brashness was gone, replaced by this husk of the man he thought he’d known.

_ I  _ am _ a monster. _

“I’m sorry.”

_ But it’s okay. I can still fix this. _

As long as he still had human blood, Takumi could return to normal. His body would slowly work the venom out of his veins, and his appetite would come back with time. There wasn’t a lot left, but he was still human.

He placed his hands on either side of Takumi’s head, thumbs pressed against his temples. For the first time, Takumi didn’t fight him.

“Please…” He begged as he focused his energy. “Forget me.”

His lovely human slumped over unconscious as soon as he gave the command. Leo lifted him up in his arms and carried him toward the exit. It was nearly dawn, but there was still time if he moved quickly.

_ Forget me... _

* * *

 

He couldn’t have him leading the locals to his hovel, so he had to drop him off before he woke up. Takumi would remember nothing of him, nor of the three weeks he’d spent with him. He’d even been kind enough to wipe the memory of his lover’s death -- though nothing could erase the act.

He set him down gently by the front door of that same wooden box and banged a few times. Soon the light of dawn would burn his skin… But he had to make sure he was safe, so he stole away to the shadows. It didn’t take long for the door to open. A man with long brown hair took one look and shouted something into the house.

Suddenly all four inhabitants were there. A woman with black hair practically down to her ankles collapsed on the ground beside Takumi, wailing and sobbing in relief.

He turned away from the scene, unsure if his aching heart could stand watching another moment, and he fled back into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something a little different, let's see how it goes! Sorry for any errors, this was a request so I wrote it really quick while the idea was still fresh.


End file.
